


Il sapore del primo bacio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble che racconta i primi baci di tutti i personaggi di Dragon ball.





	Il sapore del primo bacio

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al drabble day col prompt: Primo bacio.

Il sapore del primo bacio

 

Cap.1 Labbra rosse come mele

 

Coppia: GokuxChichi.

 

La bambina giocherellò con la mela rossa, passandosela tra le dita paffutelle e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Quindi questo è il nostro primo appuntamento?” domandò.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio mori.

“Penso di sì” borbottò.

Chichi sorrise, giochi di luce si erano creati sui suoi lunghi capelli mori.

“Allora ci sono delle cose che dobbiamo fare. Anche se non sono bene quali, una la conosco” disse, intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena e ondeggiando.

“Cosa?” domandò Goku con aria curiosa, battendo le palpebre.

Chichi si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Questo”.

 

[100].

 

CrilinxC18.

 

Cap.2 Labbra gelide come il metallo

 

“Sei davvero tenero, cucciolotto. Una donna, di un uomo dolce come te, potrebbe anche innamorarsi” disse C18. Si piegò in avanti, guardando Crilin rabbrividire, e ridacchiò, giocherellando con una ciocca bionda di capelli.

Crilin osservava i corpi abbandonati e incoscienti, tra gli spasmi di dolore, dei suoi compagni, rigido, e respirando a fatica.

18 gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, prendendo l’angolo delle sue labbra.

“Sorellina, vieni. Da qui si vede una macchina bellissima e voglio rubarla prima che scompaia all’orizzonte. Ne abbiamo bisogno ora che questi seccatori ci hanno distrutto il camioncino” la richiamò 17.

“Ci vediamo, cucciolotto” disse 18, levitando via.

 

[103].

 

VegetaxBulma.

 

Cap.3 Labbra principesche

 

“Io ho lavorato tutto il giorno a quei robot. Avevano dentro di loro della tecnologia più sofisticata di quanta ne vedrai mai nell’intero pianeta. Potevano essere programmati in tantissimi modi diversi per un sano allenamento e tu… maledetto scimmione… dannato bruto… li hai distrutti!

Se pensi che ne farò degli altri, ti sbagli! Per quanto mi riguarda puoi tornartene nello spazio o rinchiuderti nella Gravity Room a morire di fame, non m’interessa!” sbraitava Bulma. Dimenava la chiave inglese davanti al viso accaldato, i capelli azzurri le cadevano disordinati intorno al viso.

Vegeta la baciò appassionatamente, Bulma s’irrigidì.

< Almeno l’ho zittita > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

 

[107].

 

JirenxBrianne.

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore New drug; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anDyUQDUA8s,

 

Cap.4 Labbra aliene

 

“Le tue lacrime sanno di veleno. Il tuo dolore ti consuma e non troverai mai pace finché permetterai di scavare così a fondo dentro di te.

Devi dimenticare il passato, devi voltare pagina” sussurrò Brianne.

“Tu non sai niente di me. Non puoi giudicare” disse Jiren gelido.

“Non voglio giudicarti” mormorò lei. Si piegò in avanti, la sua figura, dai lunghi capelli verdi, si rifletteva nei grandi occhi neri di lui.

 “Però pensi di poter dire cosa devo e non devo fare. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli” disse secco Jiren.

“Voglio solo aiutarti” mormorò Brianne. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

 

[102].

 


End file.
